Warmer Alternatives
by Helen Palsgraf
Summary: An alternative timeline where Caitlin is given the serum, and gets a less angsty, more fluffy, life with Julian. Multi-chapter, short and full of Snowbert fluff. Spoilers up through Crisis on Earth X crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_I couldn't help but think while watching the third season of The Flash that someone other than Caitlin should have been making her medical decisions while she was Killer Frost. Of course she isn't going to take a cure while she's rage ice blasting. Someone just needed to jab her with it and be done with it. Her powers are really useful though, so she should get to keep her powers and not go crazy. And Julian can stay around because AU fanfic doesn't require Tom Felton's filming availability._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Caitlin, wait," Julian begged, standing between her and Cisco, who had just been knocked to the ground by her ice blast.

"Caitlin is dead," she hissed, raising her hands, ready to strike. Her eyes were icy blue with rage.

"It doesn't matter. Caitlin. Killer Frost. Whatever you call yourself, whoever you are becoming, I still love you. Nothing you can do will change that," Julian said, trying to get through to her.

She sneered at him and stepped closer. "You won't love me when I kill your little friends. You won't love me when I freeze your limbs off after you watch me kill them."

"Then I guess that's what you'll do then. If that's what I need to sacrifice to be with you, then I will. Better yet, I'll sell my soul to the devil. I'll put the Alchemy garb back on and I'll join you and Savitar. Because you're the only one who matters to me," he took a step towards her, close enough to feel her cold breath on his face.

"Julian, no!" Cisco yelled.

She hesitated. "You'd accept me? Betray your friends for me? Join me?"

"I love you. No matter what," he said, tears threatening to escape. "I know you love me too."

"Julian…" she said, confused. Her eyes briefly flickered back to brown.

"I'm not afraid. Tell me we can be together. Tell me, my love," Julian said, reaching for her.

"Julian," she whispered, tears freezing on her cheeks.

In the moment she blinked them away, her eyes turning brown, that's when he acted. He stabbed her in the chest with the loaded syringe, the cure for Killer Frost.

"I love you, Caitlin," he murmured into her neck, the cold of her skin burning him.

She gasped for breath as she collapsed in his arms, her hair slowly turning brown and her skin warming.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to his car, a battered, bruised and angry Cisco not far behind him.

"You… you didn't give her a choice. Either when you let her become Killer Frost, or just now by giving her the serum," Cisco fumed. "Who the hell are you to keep making her decisions for her?"

"Her medical surrogate," he said, quietly. "She signed it when we started looking for a cure, in case anything went wrong during an experimental treatment. She trusted me to make the hard choices, even when they went against her own. She knew she might not be able to decide herself."

Cisco exhaled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. It was a crazy risk you took, bro," Cisco said. "I don't know that I can argue with the outcome though, can I?"

He nodded. "Cheers, mate."

"Julian…" she murmured, as he fastened her seat belt.

"Shh… rest, my darling. Everything will be okay now."

* * *

Back at STAR Labs, Julian stood vigil over her in her bed, refusing to leave, or sleep himself, until she regained consciousness.

"Did you really mean it?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering open for a moment.

"Which part? The part where I love you and want to be with you no matter what you'd become? The part where I'd follow you into Hell? Yeah. I did. But I wasn't going to give up on you either. I'd do anything for you, Caitlin," he said, stroking her soft, brown hair.

"I love you, too," she smiled before drifting back off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Team Flash met back at STAR Labs once Savitar had been defeated.

"How is she?" Barry asked Julian.

"She came to for a little while, so far so good. Her hair's back to normal, eyes too, so I'd say it's a good sign. It's going to take some resting up; the serum is literally rewriting her DNA."

Barry nodded, his exhaustion apparent.

Julian cleared his throat. "So, seeing as Iris still looks alive and well, along with the rest of us, you beat him then? Savitar's gone? For good?"

"Yeah, only at the cost of H.R.'s life," Barry frowned.

"He was a good man. A hero," Julian said, giving Barry a supportive pat on the back.

"A better man than me, it turns out. I… caused all this, by being so selfish. And then he sacrificed himself, his future, to fix what I did," he said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"He's a better man than both of us. I was selfish too. I couldn't let Caitlin die, even though that meant releasing Killer Frost. Now I've taken her choice away from her by using the serum without her consent, even if she did trust me to make decisions for her. A bit unfair, I suppose, as Cisco pointed out," Julian said, running a hand over his face.

"Oh, it was very selfish, and I would've done the same for Iris. I'm just glad you saved her," Barry nodded. "Get some rest, Julian, you're no good to Caitlin otherwise. The loveseat in the corner has a pull-out bed."

* * *

The next morning, Caitlin woke up to find herself feeling completely normal. No cold rage simmering inside of her, unable to be controlled. But she was shocked to find she still had her powers. She had always just assumed a cure meant no longer being a meta at all.

"It's okay, though," Julian said, reassuring her. "Your powers themselves were unaffected by the serum. You're still a metahuman; the serum only treated the overwhelming emotions your powers were causing, the sort of secondary personality you were developing. I think this will be a very useful application in the future to treat metas who've gone off the rails. A real chance for people to do good with the gifts they're given."

Instead of fearing them, for the first time she marveled at her powers, now that she was able to use them without risk of losing control. She built a small ice sculpture of a swan on the tray in front of her and grinned.

"Winter is going to be really fun this year," she said, almost giddy.

"Perhaps you'd like to spend the holiday in the English countryside?" he suggested with a shy smile.

She felt warmth in her chest as she held out her hand for his. "I think I would like that very much."

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she sighed happily, kissing him again.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt inappropriate displays of affection in the workplace, but we need to run some more tests," Harry said. "I'm taking over your medical examination."

Julian kissed her again. "I need to get to CCPD. I'll be back this evening, unless you need me sooner."

She smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Snow, your vitals all look normal to me, even when using your powers. Let's do one final assessment. Can you use your powers while in a state of agitation…"

"Hey, Elsa, wanna build a snowman?" Cisco snarked, as he ate a container of strawberry Jello.

Caitlin scowled, made a snowball, and hit Cisco in the head with it.

"Ow! I think that had chunks of ice in it!" he said, spilling Jello on himself.

"Oops," she said, glowering at him.

He touched his head and then noticed his hand was red. "You made me bleed my blood! Wait, no," he said, licking his hand. "That's just Jello."

Harry gave a small smirk. "Perfect. I think that covers it. You're fit for duty, no physical restrictions. But before you go out in the field, Snow, I think we need to do a lot more in the way of actually training you…"

"Wait, what?" she asked.

Harry looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "Team Flash can always need the extra help. You'll be needed. Not all the time, but it's best to prepare. Like when Barry was trapped in the mirror."

"I… hadn't really thought of it," she said.

"Of course not, that's why I'm here," Harry said, matter-of-factly.

"We'll work it out, Caitlin," Cisco said, grinning. "You'll be magnificent."

"She already is," Julian said, appearing in the doorway. Caitlin broke into a smile at the sight of him.

"Hey, guess what? I'm medically cleared for normal life!" she grinned.

"But you aren't coming back to work until Monday. You might be physically healthy, but take some mental health days. Take time to process. We've all been through a lot," Cisco warned.

"I promise, I will take care of myself," Caitlin said, solemnly.

"Brilliant. If you gentlemen don't mind, I plan to take a few days off from Team Flash as well," Julian said.

"Have at it, kids. I'll be here," Harry said.

* * *

It was 9:30 at night by the time Julian drove Caitlin back to her apartment and walked her to her door.

"Can you stay? At least for a little while? I know you have to work in the morning…"

"I've already called off from the CCPD. Even if you didn't want me hovering about, I planned to check on you multiple times a day anyway," he grinned.

"I'm glad. I like the hovering, anyway." She hesitated for a moment, and then continued as she unlocked the door. "You know what's logistically most conducive to hovering? Staying the night."

She gave an amused smile as she looked up to find he flushed at the suggestion.

"I, uh, suppose, if you're comfortable with that…"

She let him in and then closed and locked the door behind her. "Very much so."

"I'm sure you must be exhausted, I can take the couch if you'd prefer…" he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I've done nothing but sleep. And you aren't sleeping on the couch," she said, putting her arms around his neck, and giving him a light, teasing kiss. "But I don't really want to sleep yet. Do you?"

He moaned in response, and pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss, running her hands through his hair.

Breathless and overcome with emotion, he pulled away. "Caitlin, I love you so much. Are you sure about this?"

"I love you. I want to show you how much." She led him to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Julian woke up to the sound of Caitlin softly snoring, one of the most beautiful sounds he thinks he's ever heard. Her head, with her tangled mess of brown hair, was lying on the pillow beside him and she had an arm draped over his bare chest.

He can hardly believe he's here. He'd nearly lost her, several times, over the past few weeks, mostly his own fault. From pushing her away when she'd betrayed the team with the philosopher's stone, to watching her flatline, to turning her into Killer Frost, he didn't think this was a future they could have. Where he gets to make love to the most incredible woman he's ever known, and wake up in her bed. Where he gets to have a future with her. He's already thinking of his great-grandmother's antique engagement ring and how stunning it would look on her hand. How she'd look on their wedding day. How the round swell of her stomach would feel under his hands when they started a family. Wait. Does she even want children? They hadn't discussed it. Doesn't matter, he thinks. If she doesn't, then not a deal-breaker for him. Frankly, nothing is. He's so utterly in love with her, if she wanted to live off grid in the arctic tundra in an igloo she hand-made, he'd go ahead and start packing the car.

"I can hear you thinking," she murmured. "Stop thinking so much."

"Only good thoughts, my darling, I promise," he said, turning his head to kiss hers.

"Mm. Like what?" she smiled.

"About having children, actually."

She opened one eye to look at him critically, then closed it again. "We used protection, it's statistically unlikely."

"No, I mean hypothetically. Someday. In the future," he said, poking her. "Is that something you want?"

"Oh. Yes. Someday. In the future. Quite a long time from now," she smiled. "You're very pensive the morning after sex. Is that just for first-time sexual encounters, or should I expect you to be so inquisitive every morning after sex?"

"I'm glad to know there will be future mornings after sex," he laughed. "I just realized we've not had a lot of these conversations about long-term life goals. Seems a bit important in a relationship."

"Until this week, I didn't think there'd be a long-term for me that didn't include being locked in the meta-human pipeline or an Argus cell," she said seriously, opening her eyes.

"Well, now that's out of the running, maybe more happier life goals instead?"

She closed her eyes again. "Mmm… I like the sound of that."

She heard a knock on her door and sighed. "Ugh, I don't like the sound of that. We'll just ignore it, they'll go away."

The knocking continued. "Dammit."

She threw back the covers, and pulled on the silk robe draped across her chair so she could answer the door.

She immediately regretted it when she opened the door. "Mom."

"You never returned my calls," her mother said, brushing past her into her apartment.

"My phone is… it needs replaced."

"I take it my formula worked?" she said, curtly.

"Yours?" she asked, irritated at her mother's insistence on taking full credit for everything.

"Well, yes. Didn't that English guy from your lab tell you?"

"Yes, and thank you for helping, but you don't get credit for all of it," Caitlin said, frowning.

"I need the post-serum application data for my research," her mom explained.

"In that case, you should just call Julian," she said, snippily.

"Fine." She pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons. Caitlin groaned as she heard Julian's cell phone ringer from her bedroom.

"I'm assuming that's not a coincidence," her mother said, canceling the call.

"Ahem, good morning, Dr. Tannhauser," Julian said, sheepishly. Caitlin was glad he had the foresight to get dressed. Unlike her.

"Mom, Julian and I are together, we aren't just colleagues at STAR Labs."

"You do seem to find romance in the lab a lot," her mother said. "I'm not sure how you get any work done." Caitlin turned red with fury.

"STAR Labs is more of a moonlighting opportunity for me, Dr. Tannhauser. My day job is as a CSI for the Central City Police Department. Caitlin and I met in that capacity, through our mutual friend Barry. She recruited me to collaborate with her on a few projects at STAR Labs. By then, I'd already fallen for her, I couldn't possibly say no to such an opportunity to work with her too. She's so utterly brilliant, obviously her mother's daughter," he said, laying on the charm. "I am grateful Caitlin had you in her corner, she wouldn't be here with us now if she didn't."

Caitlin's mother seemed satisfied with Julian's answer, and Caitlin calmed down. She marveled at the way that Julian, so often incapable of appropriate social interactions at work, had just completely entranced her mother.

"Well, Julian, it was very nice to see you. I look forward to reviewing your data." She hugged Caitlin and whispered in her ear. "I like him. I'm glad you're well."

"Thanks, Mom," she said. She closed and locked the door behind her.

"You are incredible," she laughed.

"Is that so?" he grinned.

She nodded, putting her arms around him and kissed him. "That was an impressive performance."

He pulled gently on the sash which held her robe closed, until it fell open. He pushed the robe off her shoulders until it fell to the floor. "My darling. There's so much more to come."

* * *

STAR Labs was quite solemn in the days to follow, feeling empty first without H.R., then so unexpectedly, losing Barry too. Harry had been kind enough to stick around to help Wally get settled in, and with Jay returned to Earth-3, Jesse Quick had returned as well.

Cisco and Harry were hard at work, looking for a way to stabilize the speed force, and Wally and Jesse were finding that working together and dating was more of a strain than they thought.

Iris wasn't doing well. Caitlin could tell from the hollow look in her eyes, the same one she had seen in the mirror in the days after Ronnie's death.

She went to check on Iris the first weekend after Barry had entered the speed force.

"Right before… Barry had delivered our Save the Date cards for the wedding," Iris frowned, holding one of the extra cards in her hands.

"It's a year from now. You still have wedding planning to do. We're going to get him out, you know," Caitlin reassured her.

"I can't do this without Barry," she whispered.

"Barry won't mind. He'll be happy to just show up in a tux, he'll like whatever you choose."

"I don't mean wedding planning, I mean any of it. Living day to day. I don't know how to do it without him."

Caitlin nodded. "That year I thought Ronnie was dead… I started out the same way. I didn't think I could survive it."

"How did you?"

"By leaning on the people I loved that I still had. Cisco. The Fake Dr. Wells, believe it or not. When things got too hard, I just made sure I wasn't alone. And the same after Ronnie actually died. I had you and Barry and your dad, and Martin, Clarissa and Lily. It made the burden easier. It made getting out of bed each day easier."

Iris nodded. "Thank you, Caitlin."

Caitlin put her arm around her to give her a hug. "Any time."

"So, you haven't told me exactly what's going on with you and Julian," Iris said, changing the topic. "It seems serious."

"It's… unexpected. I know he can be really prickly, but when you get past that, oh, Iris, he's just so wonderful. I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"I'm so happy for you, Caitlin," she smiled. "I can see how much he loves you."

"I'm going to spend this Christmas with his family in England. Is that really soon to make that commitment? That's soon, isn't it?"

"No, I think that's perfect. I wonder what they're like?" she mused. "Very 'Downton Abbey,' I bet."

"They aren't titled nobility, at least, just wealthy. I hope they approve of me," she said, looking down at her hands.

"How could they not? You're beautiful, brilliant, and kind. You're perfect. Julian's really lucky."

"I'm the one who's lucky. You know he worked on that serum with my mother? My horrible, awful mother, who cares more about her research than me. He put up with her to save me! She even likes him! He's nice to her!"

Iris laughed. "He really does love you."

Caitlin grinned. "He really does. Speaking of which, we have a date this evening and I need to go home and get changed. Brunch tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Iris said, giving her a hug. "Thank you for being here."

"Of course," she said. "And Barry would be really mad at us when he gets back if we all just sat around and moped while he was gone, right?"

Iris nodded. "We're still Team Flash, even while Barry's gone. And we're going to bring him back."


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so this little bit of angst has to happen, regardless. RIP Martin Stein, you weren't just a hero, you were a Legend.  
_

 **Chapter 4**

After the Earth-X invaders were returned to their planet (save for one Leonard Snart), and they had buried Martin Stein, Caitlin felt more exhausted than she had in years. Since the particle accelerator explosion, since Ronnie... her eyes filled with tears at the thought of all of her losses.

Julian entered the bedroom to change out of his suit.

"I feel like, when we get married someday, we just don't invite anyone, especially not the super friends," Julian said, kissing the top of Caitlin's head.

"It's just an opportunity for Nazis from another dimension to crash the party and kill people we love," Caitlin said, sprawling across her bed, exhausted, bitter and heartbroken. "Can't any of us just be happy?"

"Two friends buried in six months," Julian said gently. "It's horribly unfair."

"I loved Martin so much. You know, he performed my wedding ceremony to Ronnie. Now they're both gone," she said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh, love, come here," he said drawing her close. "I'm sorry Martin's gone. It must be like losing a part of Ronnie again. I can't imagine your pain. I'm so sorry."

He held her as she cried, softly sobbing into his chest. She calmed down after a few minutes, holding him close.

Finally, she dried her eyes and grabbed a tissue from her nightstand to blow her nose. She knew she must look frightful, but there was comfort in knowing she was beyond such concerns in her relationship with Julian.

"Ronnie would've liked you, you know," she said, suddenly. "He always saw people for exactly who they are, right away. You would've liked him too. He was a guy's guy. He was that good looking, smart guy that you just kinda want to hate at first because you're really jealous of Mister Perfect showing you up on the job, and you expect him to be a real jerk, but then he's just so genuinely nice, you can't help but like him," she laughed. "I miss him. Is it terrible to say I miss my late husband to my boyfriend?"

"Not at all, and I will always want to hear about Ronnie, because you loved him, and you always will love him. You don't have to pretend otherwise on my account."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'll go make you something to eat," he said, kissing the top of her head again.

"Thanks," she smiled.

As Julian left the room, she thought back to the comment he'd made. _When we get married someday_.

She let the statement roll around in her mind for awhile, trying to determine how she felt about it. She got up from the bed and walked into the hallway where she had a view of the kitchen. There was Julian, sans suit jacket, dress shirt unbuttoned, hair tousled, spreading mustard onto a slice of bread as carefully as if he was collecting a forensic sample from a crime scene.

She decided she felt pretty good about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Caitlin couldn't believe the dress she was wearing just to eat dinner at her boyfriend's parents' house. She felt like she was more dressed for the Oscars than dinner at home. She realized Iris may have been more correct about the whole Downton Abbey thing than she quite realized. Dressing for dinner in your own home wasn't really an American thing, even in wealthy homes like Caitlin's. She certainly didn't grow up in a sprawling English estate. The estate wasn't heavily staffed, but it was more than the nanny and the once weekly housekeeping service she'd grown up with.

At least Julian's parents weren't old fashioned and making them sleep in separate rooms. She wasn't sure she could handle the stress of meeting the parents and not having him there at night. Even though, so far, things had gone really well.

She found his parents quite nice, actually. They weren't overtly friendly in the way that, say, Joe West is, or Dr. Allen had been, but they were happy to meet her and seemed to like her. And she liked them. They were still far warmer than her own mother and, besides, Caitlin had always been more reserved herself.

She could tell it was a household that had still not overcome its grief from the loss of a beloved daughter and sister, something she could relate to with her own mother. Julian had spent the better part of the year realizing that the divide between him and his parents was more caused by his unknowing role as Alchemy than it was any actions by his parents. It had been Savitar that drove Julian to Central City, to cut ties with his parents, and give up his previous career aspirations to work with Barry Allen instead. But it had been grief that led him to Savitar. While he can't complain about the outcome for him, the damage along the way had seemed irreparable, at least until he found happiness again, with his friends, and with Caitlin. So he started with making amends with his parents. She knew how hard it had been for him to do that, to be honest with himself and with them. But she was so very proud of him for doing it.

"Caitlin, dear, you look lovely," Mrs. Albert said, admiring her long-sleeved burgundy velvet dress as she encountered her outside of her room. Mrs. Albert was dressed in a fine champagne-colored dress herself. "I have just the piece that will perfectly compliment the dress. Come with me."

Mrs. Albert led her into her sitting room and went to retrieve a piece of jewelry. She returned with an antique hair comb, clusters of small glittering diamonds in a silver setting. She suspected it was not costume jewelry.

"Here, if you'll permit me," Mrs. Albert said, inserting the piece into Caitlin's side-swept brown locks. "Perfect, it suits you very well."

"It's beautiful. Thank you for letting me borrow it this evening," Caitlin smiled, admiring the piece.

Mrs. Albert smiled warmly at her. "You're welcome to wear it whenever you like. Come, it's nearly time for dinner."

* * *

Julian and his father were dressed in fine suits, and Caitlin's breath caught at how handsome he looked. She remembered this was where he had belonged originally, not working a crime scene, not tracking down rogue metas. A refined English gentleman, with an extraordinary amount of money. She couldn't help but notice, however, how he shifted uncomfortably in his expensive suit, fidgeting with the table-setting. Not how he looked when working at STAR Labs. Not how he looked when he was helping her paint the living room last month. Not how he looks when they're sitting at her dinner table, enjoying a meal he's cooked. No, he doesn't belong here anymore, she realizes. He belongs with her in Central City.

The dinner was magnificent, with several courses. After dessert, they retired to a beautiful sitting room with a fireplace. His parents had one after-dinner drink with them before excusing themselves to retire to bed.

While Julian's behavior towards her had been respectful and reserved in the presence of his parents, once they left the room, he pulled her close and kissed her heatedly. She could taste the smoky scotch on his breath, mixed with the wine on hers. She sighed happily in his arms.

After a few moments he pulled away to look at her. "Thank you for coming here with me. Rebuilding the relationship with my parents hasn't been something I've felt like I deserved until now."

"Your parents love you so much. They're really glad to have you home, I can tell. I'm just glad you've found the strength to forgive yourself. It's a difficult thing to do, trust me."

"It's your strength, Caitlin, your compassion… you make me want to be a better man. I promise I will always strive to be truly worthy of your love and your faith in me."

She smiled at him, and kissed him sweetly. "You make it sound like I'm doing you a favor. I'm not. You've always been the better of us. You never gave up on me, and even when I hurt you, you loved me, you forgave me, and took care of me. There isn't anything more you could give me than that."

He smiled at her and kissed her again, brushing some loose strands of brown hair from her face.

"Hmm. I think I recognize the hair bobble. One of my mum's collection, I believe?" Julian asked, pulling away slightly to examine it.

"It is. She's far too kind to let me wear it. It's a beautiful piece," she said.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said, kissing her softly. "Oh! I have just the thing to go with it, I think it'll match quite well, in fact."

He pulled a black velvet ring box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Caitlin gasped.

He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring in a stunning antique setting that looked similar to the style of the hair comb. "Also from my great-grandmother Elizabeth Albert's collection. I've been thinking of this piece since the morning after we'd first made love, since I first woke up with you in my arms, realizing that I never wanted to be anywhere but with you. That all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you.

"Caitlin Snow, I love you. I want to spend every day until my last as your husband. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

With tears in her eyes and a happy smile, she said, "Yes."

He pulled the ring from the box and it easily slipped onto her finger. "It really does suit you, I think."

"It's perfect. I love it. I love you," she said, kissing him.

"Oh, we mustn't get carried away, I imagine we've got eavesdroppers," he grinned, getting up to open the door. There, his mother and father were waiting for him.

"Oh, my dear girl, let me see how it looks," his mother cooed, the most emotive she'd been. "Splendid. It's just splendid. Oh, I'm so thrilled for you both."

"I hope you don't mind, but tomorrow's Christmas Eve festivities here will be an impromptu engagement party as well. Your mother's been very excited about making the announcement. Might as well meet your new extended family, my dear," his father said.

"Only a few of them are completely dreadful," Julian whispered into her ear, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Sounds wonderful," she grinned.

"Now, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone, we just wanted to congratulate our daughter to be," his mother said, kissing hugging Julian as Julian's father kissed Caitlin's cheek.

Julian's father embraced him and said, "We're proud of you, son. Your sister would be too. We can't change the past, but we can go forward into the future. You've chosen your future well, you both have."

Julian's eyes glistened with tears as they left the room. They sat on the sofa and Caitlin laid her head against his chest, holding him close. "I love you," she whispered. "And I'm so happy to be your fiancée."

"I'm glad," he laughed. "And a bit relieved, I must say."

She smiled. "You didn't think I'd say yes?"

"The insecurities crossed my mind. 'What am I doing here, Julian? I can do so much better. Is that Green Arrow bloke still single?'" he teased.

She laughed. "No. I only want you. How could I possibly say no to this beautiful, romantic piece of jewelry, from the man I am madly in love with?"

"Is that so?" he mused, pulling her close.

"Mmhm," she said, lips pressed to his. He deepened the kiss and she sighed happily as he pulled her onto his lap.

"We should retire to our room, my darling," he said, finally breaking away. "I want to see how you look wearing only your engagement ring."

"It's a good thing our room is far from your parents' room. Otherwise breakfast would be really awkward tomorrow," she grinned, pulling him by the hand towards the door.

* * *

Caitlin woke up in Julian's arms like most mornings, but it took her a moment to remember where they were, and then she remembered the ring on her finger. She smiled happily, admiring its sparkle in the early morning sun shining through the window.

"Haven't changed your mind, have you?" he mumbled against her shoulder blade.

"No. Have you? You can't have it back, it's mine," she said, holding it up to the light again.

"And so am I," he said, pulling her closer and kissing a soft trail down her shoulder.

"Mmmm… that's good, I'm glad. I like you both very much," she said.

She melted into him, enthralled by every touch, every nibble, every kiss, turning into every thrust, every moan as they made love.

When they finished, she moved off of him, and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as his breathing slowed down.

"I don't suppose we can just have a lay in, can we?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. We have to greet your extended family, and I have lots of names to learn."

"Whatever for? I don't know any of them," he grumbled.

She laughed. "I'm sure that isn't entirely true. I'm going to go shower. Care to join me?"

"Mm, I suppose that's worth getting out of bed for, then," he said.

* * *

They made it down to breakfast about an hour later, his parents both still glowing and happy about the engagement.

The house was soon abuzz with family. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, children, various assortments of other people Julian was certain he was not even related to. Caitlin did her best to map the family tree and learn names. Julian was stubbornly no help at all.

Mid-afternoon, the children had gone out to play, while the adults mostly began to day drink.

"So, Caitlin, Central City I hear is full of metahumans," Julian's cousin Poppy said, refilling her drink for an undetermined time. She was in her early twenties, with bouncing blond curls. "I just love the Flash, he's got quite a nicely shaped arse, don't you think?"

Julian choked on his drink. Caitlin suppressed a smile and gave him a firm hit on the back.

"All of that running is certain to tone the glutes, after all," she answered, Julian still trying to recover from aspirating scotch.

"Have you met any of them? The metas? I bet they're just everywhere in Central City. Probably just crossing the street, and one's there to swoop in and save the day!" she said, dreamily.

"It's been known to happen," Caitlin agreed.

"Mum! Dad! Come quick!" one of the children rushed in, in a panic.

"What's the matter, Charles?" one of the aunts asked.

"It's Millie. She's trapped on the pond and the ice is cracking!" he sobbed.

Caitlin and Julian exchanged a look and rushed outside with the other adults. Sure enough, the little girl was standing in the middle of a pond, with ice cracking all around her, as she screamed for help.

"Caitlin, you've got this," Julian said to her quietly. "Everyone! Clear a path! Look out!"

Confused, they all did what he asked. Caitlin placed both hands on the ice and refroze it. She then walked across the ice, took the little girl's hand, and led her back to her mother, who cried and embraced both the girl and Caitlin. The rest of Julian's relatives were mostly just stunned.

"The, uh, pond is pretty well frozen now. Sorry. I hope I didn't disrupt any fish population by making it too cold. I just tried to solidify the surface. On the bright side, the kids could go ice skating now, it would be perfectly safe for them," she said, rambling nervously as Julian's mother approached her.

"You saved my niece's daughter, dear, that's all that matters. Come back inside and let's get you warmed up," Mrs. Albert said. And that was that.

"So, that just happened," Caitlin said, as Julian brought her another drink.

"Yep," he said, popping the p. "Can't even go on holiday without you being a hero," he teased.

"Hey, everyone, we're getting married, oh, and by the way, I have magic ice powers…" she groaned. He laughed, and kissed her.

Just then, Poppy came bounding up. "I knew it! Everyone in Central City is a metahuman! Do you all have ice powers? Or just some of you? What else can you do? Can you fly? I've always wanted to be able to fly…"


End file.
